Ultimension: Authorian Guardian
by Remited
Summary: I'm just minding my own business when I was suddenly sent to the Ultimension, where I am there to defend it apparently. What crazy shenanigans may I expect, if any? I don't know, that's for you to find out.


**Welp, I have joined a group on this site, called the Authorians. I am one of two of the Managerians on there and so… I am going to construct a story to go with it, starring… me! Yep, the writer himself is the hero of this story so I suppose I might have to use first person and such. Am I betraying anyone? No, I'll still do my regular stories, I just got one extra one to write, I've juggled more before the Neptunia age of my account. Oh yeah, I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, it belongs to Idea Factory/Compile Heart, I only own myself, of course and I don't own the two OCs that'll appear in this. They belong to Author Heart, the one in charge of the Authorians. I hope I can become an Author Guardian or something but… we'll see. Anyway… I'm going to enter my story now. Wish me luck, I hope I can make it out alive, just one foot at a time.**

* * *

 **My room (5:30 PM)**

Just a normal day, as per usual, I go home and get on my laptop, checking what's going on. I begin checking my email, "OK… yep, I've checked that… checked that… oh, some stuff from a site I registered… yeah… replies…" I continue looking through until one catches my eye, I read the subject of the email to myself, "'I need your help.'" It freaks me out a bit as I don't know what it might contain.

I click on it and begin reading it, "'Excuse me dear fellow from the real world, but trouble has befallen in the dimension of the Ultimension and Gamindustri needs your help. If you click on the link below, I'll be able to give you further details.'" Details, huh? Wait, Gamindustri? Like from that video game series? And, Ultimension? What's that? I need to know, is this a notification for a new game or something? Wait, who is it from? I check the sender, "It's blank… that's a bit worrying. It might be some kind of troll letter from someone who wants to get my hopes up for possibly the best Neptunia game ever. I bet this link will give me viruses too."

My curiosity is peaked though as it the letter itself didn't strike me as a joke letter but rather sincere, I know I'm going to regret this later but I click on the link below, and… it brings me to a blank website. "I knew it." My computer looks fine, though, "At least it was a harmless little joke, I must admit." I say to myself.

That is until words start to appear on the blank screen, "Hello there. I see that you clicked on the link."

Oh, it's a chat room. Wait, what? I see a little window for me to reply to this anonymous person, I begin typing, "Yeah…"

I wait until it responds, "Yay! Now, just sit tight while I start us up!"

Start what up? What's going on here? I begin typing, "Just a second… can you explain me these details? I don't know what's going on. Who are you and why do you need me? And what for?"

They replied through text, "I'll tell you when you get there. Now, please give me a second. I can't do this and type at the same time."

My eyes widen as this person says this as I don't know what's going on, I type, "Hey, wait a minute… what's going o-" The whole site just vanish as the window just close on me, all before I can send the last message. "What the hell just happened?!" I blurt out.

I try to open my web browser but my laptop suddenly vanishes as well, "I'm being robbed!" I look around me in I appear in my room, only just a square with nothing inside, "What is this?!" I look below me and a huge portal appears in the middle of my room and sucking me inside, "The floor is trying to eat me alive now!" I run away from the portal and look for a way out, "T-there's nothing here!" I then see that only my flash drive attached to a lanyard remains and it begins to fly into the vortex of horror, "N-no! Important documents are in that!" I begin crawling to ensure that I'll stay planted, I begin sliding towards the portal as the suction gets stronger. The flash drive is already inside it, "Shit!"

I fall into it as well, but I grab on by the edge of it, "W-why is this happening to me?" I grunt trying to hold on but the force gets stronger as if it's fully aware that it wants me in its grasp, it did get my flash drive too so it must have needed it. "D-damn it, Blank!" I shout as I can no longer grab on and I get sucked into the portal, not knowing what will be my fate.

 **I don't even know where I am as I was unconscious (Unknown Time)**

Ugh… my head hurts… I'm going to wake up now, I open my eyes and notice that I'm sitting in a chair, in a fancy looking room, it looks familiar, "Where am I?" I say quietly. I then realize, "Wait, I got eaten by a strange vortex and now I'm…" I look around and see that it looks oh so familiar, "Sigh… I don't like this…" I'm saying this just because I'm lost as hell.

"Welcome, new hero!" A voice rings out cheerfully. What?

I begin to look around to see who it was, "Who said that?" I asked.

A girl begins walking out from a room, and she was wearing my lanyard on her neck, I didn't bother asking about it since I felt it was kind of rude even though I wanted to. I stayed silent for now, "I did, silly~!" She's sounds chipper. She's also wearing a maid outfit so I assume she works where I'm currently in.

Wait… new hero? I point to myself and she nods, "Yes, you did get my message, right?"

It was her that I was chatting with all along? Just who is this person and why does she want me to be a hero? I'm just a guy, "Yeah…" I reply to her.

She then replies, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ance Xila Scott, it's nice to meet you, Mr…"

I reply to her, "I'm Remited. It's nice to meet you, too." I just said what I needed to.

She gives me a curtsy bow, "Pleasure to meet you, Remited. Now, I suppose you are needing of an explanation, correct?" She says as she gives me a smile.

I nod, "It would help, yeah."

She walks over to a bookshelf and pulls out a book, "This book will tell you all about it, it's the history of the Ultimension and how it came to be." She gives me this book, "Now, please read it and I'll make you some tea, ok?"

Ugh… I have to read all of this, I didn't want to but, "O-ok…" I crack open the book and start reading, joy… wait. "Hyperdimension? Wait…" I say to myself.

Ance notices my troubled face, "Something troubling you?"

I am really curious so I ask, "Hyperdimension? Is that where I am?" I just stepped into Hyperdimension Neptunia's world… just why?

She shakes her head, "No, the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension fused together so it's now the Ultimension."

I didn't really think that could happen but I said anyway, "Ok…" Seems legit. I keep reading and Ance smiles as I continue reading and she leaves to make tea for us. How nice of her, actually.

 **Still don't exactly know where I am, I wasn't told yet (30 minutes later)**

I keep reading 30 minutes in and I've already afraid of what may happen to me, there's so much that happened and I can't even keep up with it all. Just who is this Infinity Heart? Evil CPU? Black Hole? Just what is this world and why am I even here? Well, at least everybody is one happy family, I guess.

Ance returns with tea, "I'm back, Remited~!" She happily hands me my cup of… ugh, hot tea. I was guessing it could have been iced tea but let's see…

I thank her for the tea, "Thank you, Ance." I take a sip, hey… not bad. It's actually pretty good.

Ance then asks me, "So, how far did you get into the book?"

I lower the book to reply, "I've only read 30 minutes' worth and I'm already confused, I actually have no idea what's going on…" I frown as I reply.

Ance frowns with me, as she seems to empathize at my confusion, "I can see how you would be confused. I'm afraid that I cannot help you any further that this book can offer you. You would just have to learn this on your own."

So… learn this as I go along, then? Well… I guess I can do that. I nod to Ance, "OK, I'll do that."

A woman walks into the room, "Oh, there you are Ance. I've been looking all over for you." Wait… she has blonde hair, blue eyes, a large erm… yeah. It's freaking Vert!

Ance faces towards Vert and bows, "Yes, I am here, Lady Leanbia."

My face just contorts into further confusion. That's Vert, not Leanbia. What?

They continue talking to each other, "Thank heavens. I wanted to know if it'll be alright to play a game or two."

Ance asks her, "Have you worked enough to reward you? I know I've said to limit yourself so you can focus more on your job as the CPU of Leanbox."

Leanbox… it makes sense now. This is Leanbox. And that further convinces me that I'm indeed in Neptunia's world.

'Leanbia' nods, "I have. I've done 20 quests and only played games for 5 hours today."

I begin to raise my hand, "Um… can I ask something?"

'Leanbia', not going to get used to that, replies, "Yes, young man? What is it?"

I ask, "Why do you have to limit yourself to video games?"

Ance answers it for her, "That's because she gets to obsessed with it and Yaoi, same goes for Leanmia, the Ultra version of her. And I must make sure they get limited to just enough to not have it an issue towards the people of Gamindusri." Yeah, you did good with limiting to Yaoi, all right.

Leanbia asks, "So, may I play?"

Ance replies cheerfully, "Go right ahead, but please don't play for too long. You need to help Leanmia with a meeting tomorrow so you need your rest. Oh, before I forget, this is Remited. I've sent him here to help us."

Still not over the fact that you practically kidnapped me, but I'll forgive it because you are too nice that I should. "Yep, it's nice to meet you, Vert." Still going to call her Vert.

Leanmia bows that makes her assets bounce, "A pleasure, Remited. Do you like games?" She asks me.

What kind of question is that?! I nod, "Of course I do." I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't.

Leanmia smiles, "Would you care to join me in a MMO, I could really use someone to help me grind."

Before I could respond, Ance steps in, "That won't be necessary. I need him to face the Anti CPU." Fine, I didn't want to play, anyway. Totally lying, by the way.

But what's that? "Anti-CPU? Evil CPUs, I reckon?"

Ance shakes her head, "No, they are a group who wants to get rid of CPUs. A nasty group, they are. But, you shouldn't worry about that right now." She gives me a reassuring smile.

Yeah, I just started my adventure and this is chapter one. Wait… did I just jinx it? Nah, that can't be it. "Cool…" I say as I ran out of things to say.

Ance walks towards me, bends down to my face as I continue to sit down on the chair and exclaims happily, "I got it! Let's go out and do some quests! You can meet some people who you want to help you on your adventure and add to your party."

Ah, there's something, "Sure, sounds like fun." I give a little shrug.

Ance stands up and claps, "Excellent! Let's be off!" She dashes happily outside… only to trip on the floor, "Owee… I don't have the best of balance." Oh boy… I hope this is just something that won't cause me any trouble. Nah, this'll be good.

I get up from the chair and begin following Ance to the outside, "I'll tell her that she's wearing my lanyard later…" I say to myself as I head to the elevator to leave the basilicom.

* * *

 **So, this is the prologue… for things to come. Nice reference? No? Well, fine. I'm done with this chapter as the real adventure will start next time. As always… happy reading!**


End file.
